New Pokedex Owner
by unstop-able worrier 78
Summary: Starts after the fight with Xanxus but already have there box weapons as pokemon sorry I really bad at summary so please just read the story and please not bad comments this is my first story thank you oh and I will be putting some lemons in this story not a lot but some
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody out there in fan fiction land i want to write this story for some time now but i had too wait two days until this site let me write story so please go easy on me for this is the first story i have wrote on this site

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or Khr thank you and please enjoy the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Sawada woke to the sun shining bright into his small window with a shadow peering in the window, for him to see that he jumped up and run over to the window to let his teacher in. His teacher jumped in while punching him in the face which send Tsuna flying from the window to the other side of the room(which is the door). "It is nearly ten thirty and you said you would pick up your adopted brother from Vermilion ship yard today." said his teacher while smiling but also he is a baby.

"But, Reborn." This got the attention of the now name baby. "He said he would be here at one thirty so i still got time to sleep." said Tsuna still holding his head in pain.

Than out of nowhere Natsu (Natsu is a eevee) walks up to Tsuna with a smile on his little face. "Don't you remember the phone call yesterday." said Reborn.

Flashback

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting on anything fun to happen. His mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner, she was making meatloaf. she was also hurrying to answer the phone. "Hello this is the Sawada residents." said Tsuna's mom. "Oh, Jesse its good to hear from you again how is the boat ride going...okay ...Tsuna someone wants to talk to you." Tsuna gets up, walks over toward his mother which she handed him the phone to her youngest son.

"Hello?"

"Well it has been a long time since we last talked right Tsuna?" asked Jesse.

Tsuna got a huge grin after hearing his bro again after seven years of being apart. "Yeah it has been awhile, so whats up with you are you still coming back or not?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes-" Tsuna thought he sounded piss or mad but he just shrugged it off and wait for his brother to continue with what he is talking about. "I will be getting at Vermilion city at eleven thirty not one thirty and with that said I have to go, so talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." Tsuna went into the kitchen to tell his mom whats going on tomorrow.

Flashback end

* * *

Tsuna's House

Tsuna's eyes went wide after remembering what he promised his brother, he jumped out the his bed running over toward his closet grabbing a orange shirt with white sleeves, dark blue pants with holes at the knee caps, a pair of black socks and his blackish blueish shoes, Tsuna hurried as he didn't want to be late. As soon as the two people and Pokemon (Tsuna, Reborn, and Natsu) Reborn pulled out a poke-ball and called out the Pokemon Skarmory. "Alright, Nunu can you fly us over to Vermilion city?" asked the baby. Skarmory nodded yes and the group flew off to Vermilion city.

Vermilion city ship port

"Where the hell are you little brother?" asked/ thought out Jesse waking out of the ship yard, he had long black hair which it only reached the back of his neck and was in a pony tail, he had on a doo-rag with black and white strips with skulls almost like a pirate theme. He had on glasses, with dark brown eyes, and and has a bread going on but it was nicely termed, he had a black wife beater(vest) than a button up red shirt with the sleeves cut off, black jeans with a pair of phat farm black and red shoes, the only thing that you can tell that it is Jesse is hie necklace of a bronze cross above his wife beater he is not so skinny but somewhat fat only because of his beer gut(No I do not drink). The young teen decided to walk around the town to find out if there is some new stuff he could buy. 'Oh shit I forgot to wake up Harley!' screamed the young teen in his head.

"JESSSSSE, why did you leave me on that ship that was about to leave to another region!" yelled Harley. Jesse turned around to face this very pissed female. she was 5 foot 2, had beautiful blond hair, dark blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean, very smooth skin but very little tan, she had a shirt on that was tight around her chest (she has C cup boobs this is for all you pervs out there and for me lol) but lose around her whist, dark blue jeans with a pair of NIKE shoes that where blue and red (and yes this is my real gf in real life).

"I am really really sorry for not waking you up when I left the ship, I was about to go back and get you before you came out so please, please don't take our fun time away please." begged the male teen clinging on to the female's leg.

"Fine, just please let go of my leg and just start walking." said the annoyed female. But after Jesse stood up she thought she heard someone say 'he's a weak person', so Harley turned around to see Jesse getting into a pokemon battle. Harley ran over toward Jesse and asked. "What are you doing. We haven't even been here and hour and you already get into a battle?"

Jesse replied. "He's going down after that comment he just said to me." The man on the other side of Jesse threw out a great ball with the pokemon Dodrio. "Tony come on out!" Jesse threw a poke ball that had a letter T on the red part of the ball, when the poke ball hit the ground a pokemon came out that was 7 foot 1, and weighted at least 175.3 lbs was a Feraligatr.

"Oh shit, Dodrio use drill peck and fast!" yelled the man. His Dodrio started to run at Jesse's Feraligatr with its becks spinning, Tony grabbed the Dodrio by the back of the middle head's neck and stopped its attack. "What, how can that happen!"

"Tony!" shouted Jesse. "Use Ice fang, Then use hydro pump." Tony bit the left side of the Dodrio's left head and froze it, than used hydro pump to send it back over to its owner.

The man returned his pokemon and threw 150 money at Jesse for Winning, and ran off to the poke center. "Well that was fun and I won some-" Jesse was interpreted by a kiss from Harley which he gladly gave into the kiss. "Wow."

"Is something wrong?" asked the now shy Harley.

"No, nothing is wrong I just have to get use to finally dating you." said Jesse while getting another kiss from his girlfriend.

* * *

Jesse Sawada

Age: 16 turning 17

Info on Jesse: Has a strong bond with his pokemon, passed Poke School in Heonn with a little help from Harley. Met Harley at the age of 7 when he started Poke School and been best friends since than. Had a crush on Harley the day they met. More info on Jesse to come later

Pokemon

1. Tony (Ferailgatr)

2. unknown

3. unknown

4. unknown

5. unknown

6. unknown

Harley Valentine(Not real last name sorry)

Age: 15 turning 16

Info on Harley: Passed Poke School to learn to become a pokemon breeder and trainer, had a crush on Jesse for 5 years since after they met. Helped Jesse pass the last test in Poke School and left with Jesse to see his family in Kanto. More info on Harley later.

Pokemon

1. unknown

2. unknown

3. unknown

4. unknown

5. unknown

6. unknown

Tsuna Sawada

Age: 16 turning 17

Info on Tsuna: From the show.

Pokemon

1. Natsu(Eevee)

2. unknown

3. unknown

4. unknown

5. unknown

6. unknown

Reborn

Age: unknown

Info on Reborn: From the show.

Pokemon

1. unknown

2. Nunu(Skarmory)

3. unknown

4. unknown

5. unknown

6. unknown

Please tell me what you think of my story r&r

thank you and good night ladies and gentlemen!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again to all the people reading my story, well I spent the last few days thinking about Jesse's pokemon team and well I think you will find out more about them in this chapter and find out more about Jesse's girlfriend history and a little white lie. but you will find out more when you start reading, and one more thing this will be based on from the manga hence the name of the story, till the end of this chapter please enjoy and one more thing tell me if I should but lemons in this story I will be doing one but I don't know about other ones so please help me out on this one.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or Khr thank you and please enjoy the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Pokemon talking"_

_'Pokemon thinking'_

* * *

Tsuna, Natsu, and Reborn where high above the Vermilion city watching the pokemon battle far below them. "Alright Nunu, can you take us down to where that pokemon battle is taking place." Reborn's Skarmory nodded and dove down toward the battle. As soon as the trio landed they saw Dodrio getting frozen by a Feraligatr's Ice fang.

Tsuna jumped off of Nunu with his pokemon Natsu on his shoulder running up to his brother(I know I didn't put this in the last chapter but Jesse and Tsuna are 16 Turning 17, there two days apart Tsuna is older) and gave him a quick hug and gave his brother some room to walk around. "Wow, Tsuna you've grown, but im still taller than you little brother(Jesse 5 foot 5, Tsuna 5 foot 1)." said Jesse with a grin showing on his face.

"Hey i'm older than you, so look who's little now Jesse."

Jesse started to laugh at Tsuna. "But you know Tsuna, i'm still taller than you." exclaimed Jesse grinning like a madman.

"Alright, come on I want to Battle you Jesse here and now." said Reborn returning Nunu, while jumping onto Jesse's Shoulder. Jesse gave Reborn a nod, but while putting one finger in the air.

"I want to check in a hotel to take a shower and rest for a day, is that a fair trade." asked Jesse while holding his hand up to the well dressed baby. The baby smiled shacking Jesse's hand. "Alright than, LETS GO." Jesse Took off running at the Grand Shipping Hotel, everybody else took off after too. When they interned the hotel the front desk was huge almost going around the whole room.

"Hello-" said the lady behind the desk on the far right. "Welcome to Grand Shipping Hotel, how may I help you?"

Jesse and the gang walked up to the woman. "We would like two rooms for the night please." The woman punched a few keys on the key board on the cash register, the total came out to be two-hundred and fifty dollars. Jesse pulled put his wallet and pulled out two-hundred and fifty dollars, handed it to the woman, and exchange for the two keys card, they looked at the keys to see what floor their rooms were on. F4-032-09870, Jesse put his key card into his pocket and started walking to the elevator, with Tsuna right be hind him.

The gang waited a solid forty- five seconds before the elevator came down, Tsuna took a quick glance at his key card F4-031-09869, Tsuna stuffed his key card in his pants pocket and walked onto the elevator like everybody else.

As soon as the elevator stopped at there designation the group started walking down the hallway to rooms 031, and 032. Tsuna got to his door first, unlocked, and walked inside with Reborn and Natsu, closing the door behind them. Than the young couple found there door thus unlocking and walking inside. "Wow, this room is really huge, oh look there's a king sized bed. grinned the female teen. The male teen turned around to look at his girlfriend, he gave her a smile but shook his head no and point at the bathroom, and started to walk into the bathroom taking off his belt and backpack, putting them beside the door to the bathroom closing the door behind him, "Do you think a door can stop me?" asked Harley out loud to nobody giggling to herself.

Jesse walked over to the shower, turned it on and started undressing/ waiting for the shower to heat up. He Jumped into the warm, peaceful water, which is letting him relax and enjoy his water blanket. Than Jesse's eyes shot open. 'Damn it-' thought Jesse. ' I need to start looking for that Latias.'

Flashback

* * *

Running through a thick forest was no other than Jesse but at the age of seven, it was summer and bright out side so he wanted to go for a walk through the forest. Well he stumbled along a pack of Latios, Jesse hid in a bush to watch the eon dragons. they were looking around for something but Jesse didn't know what. The biggest Latios (leader of pack) looked toward the bush the young kid was in and used a hyper beam attack towards the bush Jesse was in. Jesse threw his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes waiting for his death to come... 'Wait, why do I feel wind blowing in my face.' He opened his eyes to see trees flying pass him, he slapped his face thinking it was a dream. He again saw the trees fly pass him, Jesse looked down at what ever he was sitting on. 'How in the world does a bush fly, it is not-' before he could finish his thought the bush started changing shape and color.

Jesse noticed how it the bush started to look like a pokemon with blond fur. _"Hello human, its nice to meet you."_ Jesse was stunned for a moment before shaking his head"Wow, so your a psychic type, wait I never saw you before just what are you?" The pokemon looked over her wing and stared into Jesse's face. _"Well i'm a Latias, you can call me Lady. What is your name kid?"_ asked the blond Latias. "Hey i'm not a kid, Jesse the name the next pokemon master, hey just wait why are you blond I thought all Latias were red and neon orange?" asked Jesse confused as hell.

Before Lady could answer his question a beam went pass there heads. Latias was dodging the beams that were flying at them. For a good five minutes of dodging the Latios hyper beam they made there way to a plain grassy field, when Lady's wing got hit with a hyper beam thus making her crash hard onto the ground.

Jesse was the first one the hit the ground making him slide along it. When he got up he couldn't move his left arm at all, there was blood gushing out onto the grass. He looked up to try to find Latias before those blue eon pokemon found her first. "LATIAS, WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE TELL ME!" shouted Jesse looking around for her. He saw her on some rocks with some blood dripping off of the rock she was laying on. Jesse run over towards her with his energy leaving his body. When Jesse got to Lady he saw her wing was busted open, quickly took off his shirt and rapped up Lady's wing.

Lady looked at his left arm, blood was gushing out and because of losing so much blood Jesse started shivering and almost falling over his own two feet. _"Found you, were going to take you away and i'm going to make you my blond bitch." said the leader of the Latios. _Jesse turned around glaring into the eyes of the leader. Your not going to touch Lady fuck face." shouted Jesse. _"What makes you think, you can march in here make ME BOW DOWN TO YOU!" _roared the leader. Jesse didn't say anything he pulled out a pokeball and threw it towards Lady, letting out a Totodile. "Tony, protect Lady, don't leave her side for anything." Tony nodded his head and ran over to the Hurt latias. Than Jesse spit in the leaders face. _"Your gonna pay for that you brat."_ and with that the leader disappeared into thin air.

Jesse was looking all over for that pokemon to attack him but he turned hids head to the left nothing, to the right nothing, than to the front a claw slashed that his chest giving him a nasty, bloody opening on his chest. Jesse fell backwards onto the grass looking up to the sky. "I'm sorry *cough, cough* Lady I...*cough, cough* tried ..." and with that said he was ready to die from the blood filling his lungs, with one more breath, he passed out.

The Next Day...

Jesse awoke on his dorm bed thinking that whole ordeal was just a dream, Jesse got up and walked into his bathroom looked in the mirror and saw bandages all over his chest. "Oh shit, it wasn't a dream than that means, I saved her." Jesse looked over toward the clock, it read 7:29 AM. His eyes went wide, he was gonna be late.

After getting a clean shirt on and shoes(he already had his pants on from that fight with that Latios leader) and ran to his school. He had three minutes to spare so he quickly took his seat and wait for the day to start. His teacher talked in with a girl that he didn't see before. "Alright class, I've got some news for you all today." exclaimed his teacher. "We have a new student, her name is Harley Valentine, she came from Oldale Town. Please help her out when she needs help, but Harley you can have any empty seat."

Harley started to walk to the back, then she saw Jesse and took the seat next to him. "Hello may name is Jesse, nice to meet you." Holding out his hand.

"Hello Jesse, its nice to meet you." replied Harley shaking Jesse's hand.

"I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Harley started to giggle a little bit from his joke.

'Oh-' thought Harley. 'You have no idea.'

* * *

Flashback end

Jesse turned off the shower rapping the towel around his waist and opened the door just a little to see if anyone was in there. When he saw the room empty he went in the room, opened his backpack and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and pants which were black of chorse. When he buttoned his pants, he walked into the bathroom again to grab his dirty cloths, than he heard the door open and close, "Hey babe, is that you?" No one answered him, so he walked out to see a Latias floating in the middle of the room, but not just any Latais it was the blond one that Jesse has been searching for. The Latais turned her head and looked at Jesse with a smile. "_Jesse did you have a nice shower, I have been waiting for you to get out."_ said the Latais floating over towards Jesse.

Jesse was speechless 'The Latais I have been looking for, appears in my room.' The Latais pulled Jesse into a hug and said. _"I love you Jesse." _He didn't know what to do, already had a girlfriend and he loves her every much, and than the eon pokemon told him that she loved him too. 'This is like one of those Soap-Operas Harley watches when i'm not around. GOD MY LIFE IS SO MAST UP!' Yelled the young teen.

"Um... Lady-" Jesse began to say. "Thanks, but I already have a girlfriend, Sorry." Jesse took a step back try to get ready to run if she would be pissed off at him. She looked at him confused, than she looked down to see her claws, her eyes went wide as a blinding light flared from the eon pokemon, after a few minutes of rubbing his eyes Jesse saw Harley standing in the middle of the room, where that Latais was. "Harley? What is going on?"

Harley looked over towards Jesse and said. "We need to talk. I have something to tell you." said Harley with nothing on but her under cloths.

Hahaha cliff hanger, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please R&R thank you


End file.
